Secrets of the Heart
by Bookfanx100
Summary: Mahaad has always followed every rule, every instruction, every expectation, except one. Or is that true? With The Thief King and a new criminal raging war on Egypt, will his secret stay a secret? Rated T for violence and some suggestive material.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first multi-chapter story. If you think i was nervous uploading this, you have just thought the biggest understatement of the year. I have been staring at this chapter for hour upon hours for the last few days, maybe weeks. If you don't appreciateit, go shove your head in toilet. I would like to thank sirensbane 100 times over for helping me with the title. I can't come up with good story titleto save my life. She also betaed the first few chapters.**

**I do not own Yugioh. If I did, *laughs evilly* There would some major plot changes. **

* * *

"Mahaad, you must!" a brown-haired Egyptian man yelled. He was dressed in a typical Egyptian fashion: long white tunic that came to his knees and gold covering his arms and legs. His hair fell to his shoulders and he had emerald eyes that glared at his son in anger at being defied.

"Father, I will not marry," his son answered calmly. He stood at the average height, had brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a white tunic also, but his was adorned with a strip of blue and golden shoulder covers that extended to his neckline. Over his head he wore a common white head covering and a golden circlet. Around his neck he wore a golden ring with 5 spikes and a triangular middle. More gold ornamented his arms. A DiaDhank was sheathed on one arm. All in all, an outfit fit for a High Priest of the Pharaoh and the head magician of his court.

"But son, you are expected to. Do you not wish to know the joy of fathering sons and daughters? To whom will you pass your knowledge and title?"

"I am training a young girl by the name of Mana. I pass on my knowledge to her."

"But what about your title, Mahaad! Our family's bloodline has been in the Pharaoh's court for generations! As my oldest it is your responsibility to uphold that honor and continue it!" Mahaad stared blankly at his father. "There are countless young princesses from the north I know of that would bear you many sons!"

"Father, I will say this once more. I will not marry any princess you pick out for me."

The man sat down on the stool nearby. "I don't get it, Mahaad. Countless young women would throw themselves at you only given the chance, yet you choose not one. I had 3 wives by your age, and yet you have none, nor desire one!"

"Perhaps it was the right choice for you."

"And you don't believe it to be the right choice for yourself?"

"Tradition requires me to wed a princess from the north. I have no desire to do so; I do not believe it to be the proper course of action."

"So you will remain an unmarried man your whole life? Let our noble line die?"

"I would, Father."

"What about the Millennium Ring? Who would earn it?"

"The Ring would go to whoever was most worthy. I will not have a say in the matter."

"Mahaad-"

"I will not, Father. That is my final decision, and though you are my father, you may not make this choice for me. It is against the laws of Egypt."

The man sighed, closing his eyes to think better.

"Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"No."

"Please-"

"Father, I have said no."

The man sighed heavily. "If this is your decision, my son."

"It is."

"Then so be it. I will not force you to do something you have no wish to do. But keep in mind what I have said. Be safe." Mahaad nodded and bowed in farewell before walking out the door of the house.

Mahaad climbed onto his horse. It was a lovely chestnut-colored beast, with a proud demeanor that came from being bred from generations of noble horses. The horse tensed and took off towards the palace. Mahaad was left to his thoughts till the half-hour journey was over.

There had been much argument over his leaving; the great Pharaoh Atem did not want him to go alone, convinced the Thief King would find a way to strike at him. Finally, after much persuasion and pleas for privacy, Mahaad had been allowed to make the short journey alone.

In close-to-no time, Mahaad arrived at the palace. He waved at the guards and they quickly shoved against the gates, the doors swinging opened with barely a groan. It was the training magicians' responsibility in the palace to make sure that the gates could open and close quietly and quickly. In a dangerous situation slow and loud gates could be fatal. Mahaad would have to speak to them about that; they were a little slow.

He rode into the palace and went directly to the stables. The horse rode directly into its stall and he dismounted swiftly. In ten minutes, the horse was pleasantly eating from a bowl of dates. Mahaad grabbed a brush from one of the walls and began to brush it. A few strokes in he heard a noise behind him.

He turned around and saw a beautiful woman standing there. She wore a white dress with a golden cinch around her waist and a blue collar. Her eyes were a deep blue and her black hair was hidden behind a large golden head dress and white cover. Her arms were decorated in the same fashion as his. Around her neck a golden chain with a large eye hung.

"Mahaad," she whispered. He looked at her lovingly

"Greetings, Isis." His tone was soft and gentle. The woman smiled and relaxed, seeing no one was around.

"Welcome back, my husband."

* * *

**A few notes, I know Egyptians did not ride horses. But they do in the show. So... ya get it. And I know the dad gave up easily, but how do you continue a conversation like that? I personally don't fight losing battles (unless they are really important of course) and the dad KNEW Mahaad wasn't going to marry and just kinda gave up.**

***crosses fingers and starts chanting* Please review please review please review please review please review please review please review please review please review please review please review please review please review please review please review please review. I review almost every story I read, so have some courtesy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A figure slunk across the smooth surface of the rock noiselessly. They had found the lair of the mysterious and elusive Thief King. Something not even the Pharaoh himself had been able to do. The figure smiled a ghostly smile and approached the main chamber.

Osorkon gulped right before the knife ended up in his heart. He gave a whimper as blood began to seep through his rag of a shirt. His eyes looked up from his shirt to give a look of pure fear before he fell, dead.

"And that boys, is why you don't disappoint me," a dangerously soft and cruel voice hissed. A group of roughly 15 men turned to stare at the source of the voice. The ghostly man stared back at them. He had a crazy halo of white hair and eerie cold eyes. A line crossed with two shorter ones was etched under his right eye. He was dressed in nothing more than a pair of shorts and a robe, showing off his many scars and well toned muscles.

"It's rather fatal."

The figure crept along the floor, keeping an eye out for every sign of danger. To be honest the figure was rather disappointed with the lack of security. The Thief King probably assumed that no one would ever be able to find his lair, and therefore did not think it needed too much protection. Fool.

Gahiji was patrolling the halls of the complex cave, though the reason why he knew not. It wasn't like anyone could find where the Thief King's den was. Not even the Great Pharaoh knew where it was, the power of the Thief was too great. So it wasn't like he could find them any time soon. Plus, the Thief King moved every two weeks. True, it wasn't the most luxurious job, but the gold and revenge were worth it.

Gahiji licked his lips in anticipation of the next time they got to attack a small town. Gold was everywhere, blood enough for everyone, and plenty of innocent woman that wouldn't remain that way for very long. He stopped to pull out a knife he had stolen in his first town. It was a beauty. The hilt was imbued with gold and jewels. The blade itself was a pure bronze that could cut through flesh, sinew, muscle, and bone. The King himself had given it to him.

_Darwishi stared at the body under him. His first kill. The blood ran down his hands and slowly trickled down his body. The warmth gave the man chills. The screams from others now dying filled his ears, giving him a shiver of pleasure. He lifted one arm to his mouth and slowly lapped up the blood. The flavor was salty and had a tang that reminded him of iron; it flushed through the man._

_Then a hand gripped his arm. He looked up in outrage only to find the leader staring down at him. He was decked out in gold and precious jewels, and most of all, blood._

_"Enjoying yourself?" he asked in a deadly voice. Darwishi nodded, not knowing what was going to happen to him. The Thief King looked down at him and the body and the arm still near his mouth. He reached down and grabbed a knife from the belt of the corpse on the ground. _

_Darwishi's eyes widened and he lowered his head in preparation for either a quick death or large amounts of pain, but he felt nothing. He looked up and saw him holding out the blade as if for Darwishi to grab. Darwishi stared for a moment more before the Thief King growled. _

_"Take it before you find it in your throat. It's a very nice piece of weaponry and I would have no problem taking it for myself."_

_Darwishi gripped the blade, cutting his own hand in the process._

_"What is your name?" he asked. Darwishi looked up shocked and stuttered his name._

_"Darwishi? Saint?" the white haired man laughed. "You must take a new name, or live forever in irony." Darwishi's eyes widened again, not in fear this time but amazement. The Thief grabbed Darwishi's bloody hand and made a mock scar, similar to his own. _

_"Do you swear to serve me until the day you die?" he asked_

_"Yes, my king, gladly." _

_A cruel smile extended across an equally cruel face. "Well then get up Gahiji, you have a job to do."_

Gahiji was ripped from his thought by the sound of breathing.

"Who is there?" he called. "Speak your name so that I may know whether you be friend or foe!" A small chuckling filled the hall of stone. A smooth voice answered in a small whisper.

"If I tell you my name, you'll have to die. But of course you will anyway." Gahiji shivered. If snakes had voice this would be what they sounded like. He reached for a his pocket of Eremis powder. The powder would alert his King of the danger. "Now, we can't have that now, can we?" the voice called. Gahiji saw something jump from a ridge near the ceiling. It was small and lithe, and exuded danger. Then it stepped in the light.

"But you're a-" his comment was cut off abruptly as a knife appeared at his throat. The being was fast.

"One word and you're dead. No movement either," it hissed in his ear. Gahiji tensed and stopped moving. "Good. Now get down on your knees and your death will be quick and clean." Gahiji and got down on his knees and put his hands on his head. "You're rather smart for help," it whispered directly in his ear. The hairs in his ear swayed and he felt chills run through his body.

_I must warn him. _Was his only thought. _I will die anyway_. He only had one chance, the small pouch hanging on his hip. The figure saw the glint in his eye.

"None of that now." He smiled, literally looking his death in the eye.

"Try to stop me." he reached for the pouch and started to tug on the string that kept in on his hip. He felt pressure from the knife and his blood running down his neck. Black spots impaired his vision. The pouch was starting to give way. Blood blocked his airway and his muscles gave way right after he cut the line. The last thing he knew was the smell of Eremis powder filling his nostrils.

A soft curse echoed through the halls before it melted back into the shadows The barely distinguishable shape moved in the shadows, of which there were plenty. It crept towards the center of the cave, deeper in than any of the other caverns. After 10 minutes of furtive moving it arrived at its destination. Four men guarded a door. A door in the middle of a cave, how odd, it thought. It snuck up behind the men and broke three necks and the last one got impaled with his partner's spear. All this happened without a noise being raised.

The Thief King smiled in his chair. If any normal man had been around to see it, they would have fainted in fear. The Shadow, The Monster, Scourge of Egypt, Evil, Servant of Zorc, The Death Bringer, The Tomb Robber, The Thief King. All were his names, and all he wore with pride and reason. He was untouchable. No one had managed to lay a finger on him. Not even "the Mighty Pharaoh". The Pharaoh was weak and that was all there was to it. Too weak and caring to stand up to do what was necessary. Always wasting his time on saving his people, making sure they were safe. That was his weakness. His friends and people weren't worth sacrificing to stop him. It was pathetic.

A scent reached his nose. Living as a beggar for his younger years, he had developed a nose for things. The smell of food was always easily definable, gold was an easy picking too. Livings as a thief meant you needed to know who to pickpocket and who not. But this was neither. It was a mix of iron and flora. Blood and Eremis powder. Someone had found their way to his lair, and had managed to make it past his guards.

"Pop Quiz, boys. Whoever's the last man standing is correct."

The 15 men standing around looked at each other in confusion. That was when one of them fell over with a knife sticking out of the base of his skull. The men were sent into an uproar and each turned around catching their guard and searching for this unseen enemy. Another fell, this time skewered by a spear. Another one on the other side fell too, dead in the same manner.

The one called the Death Bringer smiled as he watched his own men die one by one. Two more fell to a spear, then another knife ended up in a man's heart. The remaining 9 grouped together and formed a circle, backs towards the middle. One slipped in a puddle of blood and fell limp, a poison dart resting in his jugular vein. The 8 turned to where the dart came from and one shot their spear into the darkness. The same had it thrown right back at his chest.

Zorc's servant sighed, not wanting all his men to die in one night. Regretting to end the fun so soon, he called upon the shadows and bent them to his will. Without visible instruction, they flew through the room, shrieking and howling. They searched for a moment, but quickly returned with a figure, but not before it killed two more men. The shadows dragged the figure across the floor and before the throne of the Thief King. They forced it to its knees and made it stay there.

"Look at me." the man on the throne demanded. The figure looked pointedly away. The head of white hair gave a nod and the shadows forced its face up. Or rather, her face up.

A slow smile spread across his face. "A woman? Men, it looks like your ten unfortunate companions got beat by a girl." The last part was hissed, clearly an insult. "What is your name?"

"You do not give yours. Why should I give mine?" she snapped in a taunting voice.

He merely smiled, pleased by this show of defiance. "I shall give you a reason, yes?" He reached out a hand and slapped her across the face. She laughed.

"If you want me to talk, you'll have to do much better than that, King." Sarcasm coated the last word so thickly it was dripping. His eyes flashed with anger and he smiled again.

"Very well." he reached into the folds of his robe and pulled out a sharp metal knife.

With one hand he grabbed her face, with the other he held the knife close. The knife made contact with her skin and she flinched at the feel of the cold metal. The male Egyptian smiled wider and dug into her check, carving the pattern of a rose into her skin.

To her credit, she didn't scream, but he could tell she was biting her tongue and wished very dearly to. He lifted up the knife and she left go of a breath and breathed deeply. Blood trickled down her cheek.

"Now, your name?"

She glared at him. "Nesmut."

"Very good. Now," he said as the shadows let her go and he got up so he was behind her, "You have a choice, not something I give many people. You may of course die here. There are countless ways I could do it, but I'm sure one would suffice. Your second option is equally bloody, but not yours. It would be a shame to see talents like yours to go to waste. So I am offering you a once in a lifetime chance. I am giving you the chance to join me and my band of thieves."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about last chapter, I was tired and forgot to add the chapter notes and such. About Nesmut in the last chapter, I have a confession to make. She's not really all mine. I was lookign through an artical about women in anceint Egypt, and there was a theives section and under it it said the most famous female theif in Egypt's history was a chick named Nesmut. So I stole her name and personality and fitted her to my sotry. *smiles sheepishly***

**Still don't own Yugioh**

* * *

Chapter 3

The first thing she felt was sun on her face. It warmed her and not for the first time she was glad beyond anything that she lived in Egypt. The second thing she felt was the absence of a body next to her.

Isis opened her eyes and sat up. She was in Mahaad's quarters, on his bed, and Mahaad was nowhere to be seen. Her hand went immediately to the Millennium necklace and was comforted by its glow. She got out of the bed and looked around for some note or something. There was nothing on the bed, which would need fresh linens, nothing on the table next that sat near the no note on the table. She felt the first flutterings of fear in her stomach before turning around. A scrap of papyrus, no doubt a piece too small to be used in any important records, was tacked to the door.

She walked over to it and freed the papyrus from the tack and held it tight in her hand. Her trained eyes read the message with ease.

_My Dear Isis,_

_I have left on a mission for the Pharaoh. I did not wish to interrupt your sleep and left without telling you. Please make the bed, the servants usually find it made when they come in to fill a bath._

_With love, Mahaad_

Isis read the note and then sent the pieces to the Shadow Realm. She held her hand to her heart and sighed.

"One day you won't come back, Mahaad. That day will be the worst." She waved her hand and the bed started making itself. When it was done she made sure everything else was fine and looked around before opening the door. Looking around again she saw no one and found it fit to run to her own room and change into day clothes.

**_Earlier…_**

Mahaad stood before the throne of the Pharaoh. "My King. You wished to see me?"

The spiky-haired King looked down at Mahaad. "Yes, Mahaad. I did. I wish for you to lead a patrol of the desert. The Thief King is becoming more brazen. In the last week alone he has destroyed, raided, and murdered two whole villages, both in the west. I want you to travel in that direction and try to pick up any Shadow Magic trails you can. If you find any, follow it, but don't chase him down. I can't risk losing you."

"Yes, my King."

The amethyst eyes closed in a sigh. "What would I do without you, Mahaad?"

"You would do what you always did, my king."

Said king smiled. "That reminds me of something Mahaad. Your father said that you have chosen once again not to marry? I ask not as the Pharaoh, but as a friend."

"That is correct."

"You would be an unmarried man?" Something flashed across Mahaad's face that Atem couldn't recognize.

"I would."

"If that is your choice. I believe it is your own business. I shall not peruse the subject further unless I feel it interacts directly with the way I run my kingdom and palace."

"Thank you."

"Now go, Mahaad. The sooner you leave, the sooner you return."

"Very well, my king." Mahaad stood up and slowly backed out of the room, still facing the king. The tanned face of the king fell.

"There's something he's not telling me. I can feel it. He should know better than to try to deceive me," he murmured to himself. There was something in his step that was never there before. Atem shook his head. No, there wasn't. Was there?

"Are you well, My Pharaoh?" Seth asked him. Seth was tall, tan, and strong. He had brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in the blue robes of a High Priest.

"Yes, Seth, I'm fine. Just tired. And worried."

"Perhaps you should return to your chambers?"

"I couldn't."

"But, my Pharaoh, you will need your rest if you are to deal with the Thief King."

Atem gave in. "I will walk myself," he said. "You are all dismissed," he called out to everyone.

Everyone shuffled out and he was left to trod back to his room.

* * *

Mahaad blinked rapidly to adjust himself to the light of the sun. He glanced back at the palace trying to locate Isis, but she was nowhere, perhaps still asleep. He turned back to the road and the peasants crouched by the side. He nodded and smiled at them as the precession moved on.

A kid ran in front of his horse and he was forced to rein it in quickly to stop the kid from being hurt. His mother from the side screamed and ran to grab him but Mahaad waved her off. She looked at him in fear, scared of what he might do to her son. The boy stared up at him, eyes wide. Mahaad got off his horse and crouched down by the boy.

"What is your name, child?"

"B.. B...Bomani."

"Warrior?" the boy nodded.

"That is a powerful name. Do you have a father or older brother?"

The boy shook his head. Mahaad nodded to one of the soldiers who were standing close. The soldier pulled a knife out of his belt. The mother screamed and the boy started to wriggle under Mahaad's now firm grip. The soldier handed the knife to Mahaad and he held it up.

"I may not be Pharaoh, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind me doing this." Mahaad smiled and brought the knife down. The boy flinched but stared when he realized that the knife had not hurt him. It was resting gently on his shoulder.

"I, Mahaad, Priest of the Pharaoh and Head Magician of his court, appoint you, Bomani, as chief protector of your family and friends. Do you swear to uphold this duty?"

The boy stared at him in wonder and nodded quickly.

"Well then, you are know a proud warrior of His Majesty's Army. Take this knife and use it to protect your family." The boy's eyes widened even further and he ran off to his mother. The mother picked up her son crying and smiled at Mahaad. She bowed her head and he smiled back at her. Some of the soldiers looked angry at the delay, the rest smiled at this act of kindness.

"We move on!" He shouted as he jumped back onto his horse. He had always had a soft spot for children. He thought of his own childhood, spent studying and keeping watch over Atem. He loved giving children a life he had never had. He wished he could have his own, but if he wished his relationship with Isis to stay secret, they could not afford her getting pregnant. Or at least not until the Thief King was defeated. Perhaps then she could take a one year diplomatic mission. But until then, if they wished for their secret, it could not happen.

Atem trudged through the halls to his bed room. To get there, he had to pass by the minor priests' rooms, then his own High Priests' rooms. Isis had a special lodging on the other side of the building to ensure her privacy. So he was quite surprised when he saw her emerging from Mahaad's room in night clothes, looking around as if checking to see if no one was there then running off.

_There is something going on here, _he thought. _And I am going to find out what._

* * *

_** Just a warning for anyone who cares *coughs quietly when crickets go off* I am going to be gone for the next 5 days. I'm taking my sis up to Idaho and I don't think the Internet will be available most of the time, so if i don't get back to your review you know why. I apologize for any mistakes, Love you all! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If not for me, review my sister! *gives puppy dog eyes***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo yo waz up fool! I know you are all terribly mad at me for not updating *glares at the crickets* And I would give the excuse of school, but let's face it. It was my own lazy fault and nothing else. And you don't even want to hear that stuff anyways. You want to read the story (right?)**

**Don't own YGO. If I did, Pleashipping would be more than just likely.**

* * *

They were scared of her. She could feel it. She had only joined them five minutes ago and she was already at the top. Frowning, she remembered the meeting.

_"I am giving you the chance, to join me and my band of thieves." Nesmut sneered. _

"_Why would I want to join the lowest and weakest band of thieves in all Egypt?"_

_"Because your other option is to be whipped until you can't see straight and left in the desert with nothing on." he gave her a smirk. "Nothing." Glaring, Nesmut threw back her shoulders and lifted her head._

_"It's no wonder you're begging me for help. You know very well you need serious help if you ever wish to be a real threat. Maybe if you're nice I'll give it to you." he only smirked and stood up, circling her like a pack animal. He ran his hand through her hair and gave it a little tug. She continued glaring at him. He got down and whispered right in her ear,_

_"Your answer?" she hissed at the feeling of his breath in her ear and jerked away. "I suggest the correct one." he said getting up from his squatting position and back to his throne. Nesmut gave a small smirk._

_"Well, when you put it that way, how can I resist? I get my own quarters, high position. Assassinations are my strong point. I refuse any small petty tasks." The Thief King merely smiled._

_"That can be arranged, my dear."_

Was she happy with what had happened? No, but it was better than dead. She could live with these incompetents for a while, make her move, and then she could be the best. He was a fool to let her live.

"N.. Nes.. Nesmut." a voice said. She turned around to see a boy standing there shaking.

She had seen him briefly when stalking the place. To her understanding he was a boy they had captured in a village a few months ago that had watched his parents be brutally murdered. For the most part he was used as a messenger boy. He had obviously heard about what she could do.

"Yes?" she hissed.

"The ... the ... Thief King wants you."

"Oh yes, it would be my divine pleasure to go kiss his majesties feet." she mumbled sarcastically to herself. He just stood there looking at her with wide eyes. "Why are you still here? You can go and tell the coward I'm coming." He nodded and ran.

A smirk was propionate as she followed the boy. It didn't go unnoticed that as she walk almost every eye was on her. The smirk became more pronounced, showing off one canine tooth. In the crepuscular surroundings it looked like a daemon come to take their souls to a place worse than the Shadow Realm. The guards at the door to the "throne room", as she learned it was called, glared at her but let her in.

She swept through the doors and the smirk melted away like a block of ice left in the desert during the summer.

"What do you want?" Nesmut snapped at the figure standing at the far wall, who's back turned.

"Now that's not the proper way to address your King. You have to bow and beg for an audience." He said without even looking at her.

"Why would I beg an audience when you called me?"

"It appears that the rose wasn't enough," He turned around to stand in front of her and his cool indifferent eyes stared right into hers "but I'm sure a pretty woman like you wouldn't mind some more decorations to get it through your head." She glared at him but an unwilling face twitch gave away how much she didn't want that to happen. As it was, with a bloody rose carved into her skin she could be one of the most recognizable people in all of Egypt. Slowly and angrily she lowered herself onto one knee.

"Oh great Thief King, I humbly ask for an audience." She spat through gritted teeth, silently vowing that he would die painfully. He smiled a predator's smile.

"Now was that so hard?" The Tomb Robber asked her sarcastically. The look on her face said it was indeed very must "so hard". She started to rise but he tuted. "Did I say you could get up?" The glare thrown at him made him laugh as she lowered herself back onto a knee. She looked very much like she was about to rip out his throat. "I have a mission for you. There is a very important and revered man coming out here to our small and humble abode from the palace. Your job is to make sure he's not welcome."

Despite the immense anger she felt at being ordered around like a common servant, Nesmut smirked. This is what she was good at. It was what she lived for.

"Who is he?"

"He's a high priest of the Pharaoh's court and the head magician. That's not too much for you to handle is it?" Nesmut snorted. She had taken care of plenty of priests and magicians alike.

"Of course not." She sneered, and then added on spitefully, "Majesty."

He glared at her briefly then waved his hand casually, before turned back towards his throne. Taking this as her leave, she stood up and walked briskly out the door. As soon as she was out of sight she let tightened her hands into fists and slammed them against the wall. She stood there breathing hard before a laugh bubbled up and out of her mouth. It was a very insane sounding laugh.

"You are going to get it Your Majesty. I'm going to make sure of it. You'll regret treating me like scum. I want you to scream." The laugh echoed through the cave again. "And I get what I want." Smiling now, Nesmut turned on her heel and stalked back towards he quarters. The shadows from where she was standing peeled away from the walls and snaked their way back to the throne room.

* * *

"Take him away." Seth spat at the guards. They carted off the man the court had just finished judging. He had been stripped of his monster and sent to the dungeons. Noticing the Pharaoh leaning back in his chair and seeming deep in thought Seth exclaimed,

"No more! The Pharaoh wishes to be alone!" Everyone except the high priests moved out of the room in moments. Atem looked at Seth and he could see the gratitude in his eyes.

"My Pharaoh, doesn't something worry you?" Karim asked. Atem smiled at him.

"Yes Karim. But what doesn't worry me these days?" Karim nodded and backed off.

"I would like to speak with Isis alone." He exclaimed to the gathered priests. Isis looked up, shock etched clearly on her face. The male priests bowed, and exited the room; many casting glances at Isis and the Pharaoh, none more than Seth.

"What do you want my King?" Isis asked. Atem frowned.

"I want to know why you were leaving Mahaad's quarters this morning in your night clothes. Am I mistaken or aren't your quarters on the other side of the palace for privacy measures you yourself requested."

Mentally Isis worried. She had not known the Pharaoh had seen her exit Mahaad's room that morning, and did not know what could come from it.

"Yes, my quarters are on the east side of the palace."

"So why were you in the west side?" Isis bit her lip trying to come up with a liable lie.

"I was… I had a vision in the night. I ran to tell Mahaad because it was about him. When I was about to leave after telling him I thought I saw the Thief King and he offered to let me stay in his quarters so no danger would befall me. I know now it was not the Tomb Robber as nothing occurred during the night and the precaution was unnecessary." To Isis's worry and horror, Atem frowned.

"You spent the night in Mahaad's quarters?"

"Yes my King."

"And nothing happened?" Isis frowned then her eyes widened.

"No, no. Mahaad was nothing but a gentleman. He offered me his bed while he slept on the floor."

Atem frowned again. "I trust Mahaad and will not pursue the subject. What was the vision? It must have been bad if you had to tell him as soon as you had it."

Isis bit her lip again, and this time it did not go unnoticed by the King of Egypt.

"It was hard to tell, but I saw danger for him. For all of us. I could not tell how soon." The King nodded and stood. Isis inwardly sighed; happy she had managed to pass everything off.

"You may go Isis. I am sorry for suspecting anything." Isis nodded and muttered a "My King." and walked off. Atem followed her to the doors. Outside Seth stood. Isis nodded to him and walked off towards the library. Seth nodded at her but started walking with the Pharaoh.

"Why did you wish to see her, my King?"

"I have my reasons Seth, and they are not for you to question." Seth looked offended for a second or two but nodded. They walked for a while longer before Atem stopped. Seth stopped along with him.

"Yes my king?"

"Seth, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything Pharaoh."

"I want you to keep and eye on Isis. I feel that she wasn't telling me the truth when I was talking to her. And when Mahaad comes back, keep an eye on him too."

"Yes my king."

* * *

Nesmut crouched behind a dune in the desert outside the small town that was unknowingly housing the Thief King waiting for the diplomat from the palace to come into range. A few men were station a few yards away in the case she failed. But that would not happen. Down the road she could see a large party of people on horses trotting towards the town. In the front rode a man in the clothing of a Pharaoh's priest. Around his neck he wore a golden ring with five golden spikes.

Nesmut smirked. Piece of cake.

* * *

Mahaad quickly tired of the constant monotony of the travel to the small town where the Thief King had been reported. He was left with his thoughts most of the way, and he found most of those thoughts being the solo priestess of the Pharaoh's court.

Suddenly the Ring activated and pointed to a dune somewhere in the distance. What?

"Men! That dune there, be on guard when we ride past!" The men nodded and got their spears ready. They moved into a protective circle around the priest, and Mahaad got ready to use his shadow magic.

Nesmut noticed their change in position and swore. That blasted priest had somehow known she was there. She swore again for good measure then turned to the men behind her.

"Change in plan boys."

* * *

Mahaad almost attacked when he saw the person move from behind the dune. He was sure it was danger, but something stopped him and he looked again. It was an old woman hobbling down the road. He relaxed.

"It is nothing but an old woman. Stand down." The soldiers relaxed back into their previous position and continued walking normally. Mahaad nodded kindly at the woman as they passed and she looked up at him briefly before turning her head back to the ground.

Mahaad looked back up to the horizon, on which a city lay. Good, the journey was almost over. Just then he heard a scream from behind him and saw a bunch of men attacking the old woman. Fury poured into his heart and he rode to protect her. He roughly grabbed the woman and lifter her onto his horse. Her grip was abnormally strong for an old woman, but Mahaad unwisely brushed it off.

He called the Illusion Magician from the Shadow Realm and it quickly dispatched the men. He smiled, but it quickly faded when he felt something cold touch his neck from behind.

* * *

**Eh? Eh? Good? Bad? Terrible? Amazing? Honestly I want your opinions. You can even flame for all the heck I care.**

**(Hey lazy person who won't review because you don't want to log in/type out a review. Stop being lazy)**


End file.
